


破魔

by reitsubomi



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 00:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19598857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 现代AU。斩月X米莉亚姆。更新不定。





	破魔

米莉亚姆转了个弯，将车子驶进了逼仄的小巷。但好在这辆车也不算大，不至于刮蹭到路边停着的其它车子。东方人的街区总是这样，显得破旧和杂乱，无法用审美的眼光去看待建筑的样式和格局的规划，但充满了生活的气息。一家人在院子里坐下来，支起凉棚吃晚饭，街上充满了各种饭菜的香气——但若仔细闻闻，却辨不出个所以然来。

一只粉色的气球突兀地从米莉亚姆的车窗前划过，然后越飞越高，最后缠在了树枝上。街角的小女孩失落地掉眼泪，她的家人只好安抚着说“再买一个”。少女见状将车一把停靠在路边，下车后自以为神不知鬼不觉地将那气球摘了下来——她跳得或许是有那么一点儿高，让正在院子里给自家玉米浇水的老伯揉了好久的眼睛。米莉亚姆微笑着把气球还给了小女孩儿，然后在老伯震惊的目光里不好意思地吐了吐舌头，飞也似地逃回了车上。她稍微踩大了一点儿油门，而这其中多少有些“落荒而逃”的意味。

太阳渐渐西沉，把原本蔚蓝的天空分了层，染成像是鸡尾酒一样的色彩。树木和建筑逐渐丢失了自身的颜色，远远近近地和即将到来的黑夜融为一体。米莉亚姆经过了一间颓败的教堂，驶出不远后又在一家看上去像是寺庙的地方转弯，心里不由得对东方人驳杂的信仰暗暗称奇：十字架和念珠其实也没有那么深的隔阂。

她又顺着小街开了一会儿，最后在一间略显孤单的房子前停了下来。前院的木篱笆有些旧了，看上去被盘绕的牵牛花和爬墙虎压得不堪重负。而门前的橡树则颇有些年头，粗壮的枝干上系着一架秋千。一只三花猫伏在上面，正懒洋洋地舔着自己的爪子。

米莉亚姆反反复复核对了几遍邮箱上的编号，这才敢确定自己来对了地方。只是那邮箱上贴着些古怪的符咒，叫人看了心里发毛，几乎立刻想起夏日里那些惊悚的都市传说来。而前几次米莉亚姆都吃了闭门羹，惹得她心中忐忑，总觉得找错了地址。可她的介绍人却十分笃定，叫她换些不同的时间再试试。

少女长出了口气，按下了门铃，等了半天却不见有人应门。只是那屋子里有些微弱的光亮，倒不像是没人在的模样。于是她又按了一下，继续耐着性子等，不时挥手驱赶一下飞来凑热闹的蚊虫。

不过她也知道，她要找的人脾气古怪又行踪诡秘，没法子拿常人的标准去衡量。教会和他打过交道的驱魔师在提到他的时候都纷纷苦笑，接着对米莉亚姆投以同情的目光。

“他说的话，你别太放在心上。”多米尼克曾这么嘱咐道。

然而关于他的传言再怎么糟糕，没人会去质疑斩月的能力。在教会的驱魔师束手无策的时候，他们不得不向这位本领高强的恶魔猎人求助，好度过难关——有时候仅仅是洒圣水和念经文是不够的，你得直接砍了那些从深渊来的怪物。

米莉亚姆咬着嘴唇，有些焦躁地拿右脚不停点着地面——她几乎快成蚊子们可口的加餐。于是少女再不耐烦，索性下定决心翻过篱笆，大着胆子朝屋门走。期间一只黑猫突然从她脚边蹿过，发出一声警告似的叫声，然后跃上房檐，趴在屋顶上冷森森地打量她。而她皱紧了眉头，胸口一阵敲锣打鼓，最终还是抬了手去敲那扇也贴着些符咒的门。

她无论如何都需要他的帮助。而这倒不光是因为教会的缘故。

等门后终于响起脚步声的时候，她心里泛起一阵欣喜。只是这股喜悦没能持续几秒，她在那扇门打开的时候不得不迅速后撤两步，拔出腰间的佩剑凭着本能去挡那袭来的刀光。而就在刀剑相碰的瞬间，她的手腕上便一阵发麻，紧接着那微小的涟漪立时成了惊涛骇浪，让她的右臂被震得生疼，连剑都差点儿飞了出去。

“你真不懂规矩，是不是？”她面前的男人恶狠狠地问，周身散发着凛冽的杀气。

米莉亚姆还处在极度惊恐之中，哪顾得上开口回应。可她还兀自逞强，依旧摆着持剑的姿势。但斩月只是轻巧地撤了刀，又极迅速地拿刀背在她手腕上敲了一下，于是米莉亚姆手上的剑便应声而落。而那柄日本刀带出一股同样冷厉的风，最后刀尖停在了少女的咽喉处。

米莉亚姆冷汗淋漓，只好高举了双手，不卑不亢地轻声说：“教会派我来的。”

斩月轻哼了一声，问：“派一个操纵恶魔之力的‘异端’来私闯民宅？”

“力量本无正邪之分，重要的是使用者。”米莉亚姆直视着他的眼睛说，“再说，我是因为你故意不来应门才出此下策的。”

她面前的男人又是一声冷笑，脸上的两道伤疤让他显得愈发狰狞，宛若从地狱爬回来的恶鬼。米莉亚姆虽还紧张，但止不住地上上下下打量着眼前的传奇恶魔猎人。斩月左眼的位置覆着一道符咒，而他持刀的右臂却也非人类的手臂，倒像是机械铠似的义肢，也拿符咒胡乱贴了一通。他长得本不算难看，只是那股子杀气和欠缺表情的脸让他看着颇为凶神恶煞，叫人难以亲近。

“你再这么举着刀，待会儿要是这附近巡逻的警官来了……”米莉亚姆见他不做声，又小心翼翼地提醒道。

斩月暗红色的眸子不由地眯了起来。他微微挑了下眉，过了几秒后还刀入鞘，厌恶地说：“离开我的视线！我没什么要和你说的。”

“但多米尼克说——”

“哦，多米尼克。”斩月打断了她，“那你回去告诉她，叫她换个人来。”

“可是——”米莉亚姆徒劳地吼道，眼看着斩月当着她的面撞上了门。她有些气恼地跺了下脚，揉着酸疼的手臂捡起了自己的佩剑。而先前那只黑猫像是故意来嘲弄她似的，幸灾乐祸地蹿到她脚边喵喵直叫。

米莉亚姆事后沮丧地向多米尼克描述了发生的一切，而后者苦笑连连，劝慰道：“他从来都是那个样子，你别太在意。”

“我倒不在乎他对我的敌意。我只是希望他至少能让我把话说完。”少女撅着嘴说。

“他很固执，”金发的驱魔师叹道，“很多时候连我的消息都不肯回。”

米莉亚姆眼珠一转，说：“那我只好比他更固执些。”

自那之后，少女每日都往那栋孤零零的房子跑。斩月倒不是一直都在，她便留些字条在他那古怪的邮箱里。只是他根本不会看，因为米莉亚姆亲眼见过他召出火来将她的留言烧了个干干净净。

有时候她会尝试着翻进后院去。她原以为院子里是一片荒芜，却不想那“恶鬼”将庭院收拾得井井有条，还种了不少紫阳花、杜鹃和翠竹，潇潇然的颇具禅意。而斩月在院子里挥着木刀，微长的黑发在脑后梳成了个辫子，衬得一张脸倒更显英气。但他瞥见墙头上的米莉亚姆后，便抄起不知道从哪儿变出来的苦无和手里剑对她一通招呼，期间还夹杂着他恶狠狠的诅咒：

“去死。”

“真不绅士。”少女一边狼狈地躲闪，一边嘟囔道。若不是她能控制来自恶魔的碎片进行防御，她的脑门当中可真说不准会被带着丝丝劲风的苦无戳个血窟窿。

米莉亚姆也试过从正门正大光明地走进去。但院落里悄无声息的，她只好坐在秋千上和那只比较亲人的三花猫一起玩儿，然后在下一秒被那屋子的主人祭出的符咒撵出了院子。

“再有下一次，我就砍了你。”他又是这般凶神恶煞地威胁道。

米莉亚姆依旧不甘心，可斩月始终不肯跟她多说一个字。即便是她搬了一箱猫罐头来讨好他院子里的几只猫，他也只会冷着一张脸说“你可以走了”。不过他和猫待在一起的时候，身上的戾气却不似往日里那样重——那副穿着浴衣坐在屋檐下看书逗猫的模样倒和寻常人无二，而那些野猫也出人意料地愿意与他亲近。

“《罗格艾斯之书》——恶魔——”少女不死心地冲着他的背影大喊，“格莫瑞——”

斩月停下了脚步。

“你说什么？”他低吼道。

“谢天谢地，你终于肯听我说话了。”米莉亚姆微微松了口气，“我是说《罗格艾斯之书》被盗了——”

“——我不感兴趣。”斩月抱着双臂回过头来，“……那个名字。”

“格莫瑞。”少女重复了一遍。

“它出现了？”男人的声音锋利得像把刀子，一向缺乏表情的脸上现出一丝愠怒。

“是的，”米莉亚姆点了点头，“它似乎控制了我的朋友……因此我需要你的帮助。”

斩月听后终于把目光投向了她，一字一顿地说：“我不会帮操控恶魔之力的人。但我可以追查格莫瑞的下落……然后把它送回它该回的地方。”

“……所以你是答应了？”米莉亚姆有些意外地问道。然而斩月没再搭理她，又是自顾自地回了屋子，留她一人在院子里和一群猫咪大眼瞪小眼。

少女望着那个暗红色的背影无奈地“啧”了一声，心中却燃起了希望的火苗。

“……等着我，吉贝尔。”


End file.
